Little fun Vacation
by Meryll Leslie
Summary: What happens when Tails meets Fiona 7 years later? What kind of stuff will they be doing during Sonic’s Vacation to see Reiko? Find out! Rated R for heavy LEMON and CURSING
1. The Plan

**NA: **Tails does **NOT **belong to me, he belongs to SEGA. Fiona and Reiko belong to me

****

**Scene 1**  
  
Tails still never got tired of working on his planes and other machines. It never did have an end to it in the first place. He had been currently working on a jet plane to take when their vacation comes.  
  
That's right, a vacation. Sonic invited Tails and Knuckles out on a vacation. Since Eggman finally was put to justice for all of his evil doing. They were planning on going to Reiko's house; they met during one of Eggman's battles.  
  
Tails was putting the finishing touches to the plane when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!" he said  
  
He walks to the door; there he sees Sonic and Knuckles  
  
"Hey Tails! Were gonna hitch in here tonight so we can get this vacation started early!" Sonic says with a smile  
  
Tails also replies with a smile; they drop their bags near the front door. They walk into the kitchen  
  
"Want anything?" Tails asks  
  
He walks over to the fridge  
  
"Yeah, chili dogs!" Sonic says  
  
Tails takes the chili and the hot dogs out of the fridge  
  
"Boy, 7 years past and Sonic STILL loves chili dogs!" Tails thought  
  
Tails fries the chili as he also fries the hot dogs in a different pan. After a few minutes of cooking and a skin burning oil accident. Tails was done. He set the very delicious looking chili hot dogs on the table  
  
"Alright!" Sonic says  
  
He grabs his plate and fills it with half the dogs  
  
"Hey!" Knuckles says "Save some for the hungry!"  
"I AM the hungry!" Sonic replies  
  
Tails laughs a little as he grabs one of his own  
  
"So you ready for this vacation Tails?" Sonic asks  
"You bet!" Tails replies  
  
He takes a bite out of his dog  
  
"I can't wait to see Reiko!" Sonic says "She was hot when I first saw her!"  
"You mean that black hedgehog with pink streaks right?" Knuckles asks  
"Yup! Were visiting her for this vacation!" Sonic adds  
"I like the sound of that!" Tails says  
  
Tails takes a bite out of his hot dog  
  
"I'm sure you do and guess who's gonna be there Tails?" Sonic asks "FIONA!"  
  
Tails practically choked on his hot dog. He ran over to the fridge and opened up a bottle of water. He drank it so fast, people couldn't tell if there was any water left!  
  
"I thought Fiona was the one to be chocking!" Sonic jokes  
  
Knuckles and Sonic laugh their asses off. Tails blushes furiously as he remembers Fiona. The hot, bright orange fox, who always liked Tails. She would always act very different around him, and turn back to her normal, happy self.  
  
"R...Really?" Tails asks  
"Yeah! Reiko told me!" Sonic replies  
"Yeah, she misses you so!" Knuckles jokes  
"Be quiet!" Tails demands  
  
And so they do  
  
"Don't worry Tails! Fiona WON'T sleep with you!" Sonic jokes  
"Yeah Tails, Fiona WON'T ride you!" Knuckles also jokes  
  
They fall off their chairs laughing their asses off  
  
"No but seriously Tails, your 15, you can bang a girl if ya want!" Knuckles says  
"Yeah Tails, Reiko told me that you AND Fiona have to share a room, since she has more guests coming!" Sonic adds  
  
Tails was now beet red; he liked Fiona too but never this much!  
  
"I...guess that's ok!" Tails replies  
"What's wrong? Can't handle a piece of it?" Knuckles says  
  
Sonic and Knuckles laugh; Tails holds out a remote  
  
"See this? If I press this button, the jet will self-destruct, and we won't be having this vacation!" Tails says with a red fire glow to his eyes  
  
They shut up  
  
"O..o..ok! Tails don't push the button!" Sonic says  
"Then enough with the jokes!" Tails demands  
  
They both nod, worrying that Tails WOULD push the button.  
  
After a while of chatting, working on the jet, and a little bit of button- pushing threatening, it was time to go to bed. Tails slips off his pants and into his boxers, he hops into bed as Knuckles and Sonic sleep on the floor.  
  
Tails stood dead awake for another 20 minutes, thinking about what would happen with him and Fiona. Thinking about him doing her from the back and her riding him made him VERY hard.  
  
Tails sighs  
  
"This will be a LONG vacation!"  
  
He falls asleep

Once I get enough reviews, I'll submit the next Chapter


	2. The Meet

**Scene 2**  
  
Sonic wakes up bright and early to see Tails already putting their stuff into the plane. Tails sees Sonic's emerald green eyes in the sunlight  
  
"Morning!" Tails greets  
  
Sonic gets up and kicks Knuckles to wake him up. He growls and slowly gets up  
  
"That's a nice wake up call for this vacation!" Knuckles says  
  
He walks to the bathroom door only to find the door walking to him, he got hit by it. He rubs his head as he bangs on the door  
  
"HURRY!" he says  
"Wait!" Sonic replies  
  
After 2 minutes of waiting, Sonic comes out with a white t-shirt under a blue polo, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers  
  
"You look cool Sonic!" Tails comments  
"Right back at ya!" Sonic replies  
  
Tails wore a red t-shirt, it was a small so you could see half way up his upper arm. Khaki Capri's and his usual red and white sneakers  
  
"Are we ready?" Sonic asks  
  
Tails checks the plane real quick; he gives him a thumbs up  
  
"C'mon Knuckles!" Sonic says  
  
He bangs on the door  
  
"WAIT DAMNIT!" he replies  
  
After 5 minutes of waiting, he comes out with a tight white beater with black baggy jeans with white sneakers  
  
"Finally, what were you doing in there? Jerking off?" Sonic asks  
"No you goof!" Knuckles replies "I had trouble with my belt!"  
"You had a hard on?" Sonic asks  
"No you dick! My buckle wasn't working right!" he replies  
  
Sonic looked at Tails  
  
"He was masturbating!" he says  
  
Tails laughs in response  
  
"I heard that!" Knuckles says  
"Heard what?" Sonic replies  
  
He growls at him as they hop into the jet  
  
"Ready you guys?" Tails asks  
  
They both give Tails a thumbs up  
  
"Ok, launch in 3, 2, 1, and 0!" Tails says  
  
The jet launches into the air at full speed  
  
"WOOHOOHOOHOOOOO!" Sonic yells  
  
He throws his hands up in the air as if he was on a rollercoaster. Tails smiles as he enjoys making his friends happy.  
  
After 2 hours of flying through the air, bathroom breaks, food eating, AND a little 'accident' in the back seat, they were there. Tails parks at the beach where everyone was waiting. Sonic steps out of the jet  
  
"Hey you guys!" Sonic says  
  
Reiko runs to him  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it Sonic!" Reiko says  
  
She kisses him on his cheek; Knuckles comes out next  
  
"How's everyone?" he asks  
  
He sees his old friend Derek, he walks to him  
  
"What up? I haven't seen you in such a long time man!" Knuckles says  
  
They give each other a friendly hug; Tails looks out the window, he sees Fiona  
  
"Damn, she got hot!" Tails says to himself  
  
She was wearing a yellow tang top with some tight ass jeans, which showed her yellow thong, and yellow and white shoes. Tails stepped out of the plane as Fiona walked to him  
  
"Hey Tails!" Fiona greets  
"Hey Fiona!" he greets back  
  
Then Fiona leans up to Tails' lips and gave him a kiss. Slightly slips her tongue on his lip, this made Tails blush furiously. Fiona broke the kiss  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you around!" Fiona says  
  
She has a seductive smile formed on her face  
  
"That...sounds good!' Tails says nervously

**Warning: **Next Chapter is a lemon!


	3. The Welcome

**Scene 3**  
  
Fiona takes his hand and they run by the group of happy-to-see-each-other people. Sonic sees Tails go by  
  
"Go get'em!" Sonic says  
  
Fiona and Tails go behind Reiko's house as they go onto the porch in the back.  
  
"Why are we he-"Tails says  
  
He lost his sentence when Fiona gave him a passionate kiss. Their kiss lands onto the bench seat. They explore each others mouth as their saliva mixes with one another. Fiona's hand travels down his body and through the waist band of his pants and boxers.  
  
Tails moans in pleasure as Fiona grabs his cock. She begins to massage all 3 agents as she moans his name, turning him on more and more.  
  
"M...my...you've....changed!" Tails says  
"I've changed a lot huh?" she replies  
  
She continues to massage his balls as she feels him grow harder by the second; she gave him a seductive smile  
  
"You've changed a lot too!" she says  
  
Tails slides his arm around her waist and playfully squeezes her ass  
  
"I've always liked you!" Tails says  
"Same here!" she replies  
  
She slipps down his pants and boxers to his knees. She opens his legs and slips his 8 inch erected cock inside her mouth. Tails moans loudly in pleasure as his cock was being invaded by her mouth.  
  
She throats him as she jerks his cock further inside  
  
"Uuuuuh! Fiona!" he moans out  
  
Fiona knows she was doing something right, though it was her first time. He didn't need to know that though. She takes it out of her mouth and licks the sides of his cock to its tip. She teases the tip of his cock by licking it lightly  
  
"Fiona! Please! Put it back!" he whimpered  
  
She teases him more by sucking at the tip of his cock and boy was she licking it clean! She swirls it by using her soft tongue and her smooth motions as Tails moans vigorously louder.  
  
They both enjoys this moment, having the feeling of a cock in your mouth and feeling wet around yours. Damn!  
  
She finally slips it back into her mouth. Tails holds onto her head and slightly thrusts inside her mouth. This makes Fiona moan loudly on him which turns him on even more. He did so not caring who watched or heard.  
  
"Fiona!" he moans again  
  
She makes a swallowing motion on his cock; she could already taste his pre-cum spilling out of his cock. She wanted more of it, she wanted it now  
  
She sucks harder on his cock with Tails loving every second of it. Now he was thrusting inside her mouth; Fiona returned the favor by moaning and throating him.  
  
"I'm...gonna cum....Fiona!" he says  
  
She begins to bob her head up and down as she jerks his cock, Tails held onto the bench seat tightly as he thrusts hard into her mouth one last time and spilling his warm cum inside. Fiona felt his warm seed inside and outside her mouth.  
  
She didn't manage to swallow all of it because it was too much for her. She slips it out of her mouth and wiped the extra cum off her face. Tails lays back against the couch, panting heavily, and sweating a little.  
  
"Fiona..." he whispers  
  
Fiona leans in and gives him a passionate kiss on his lips. He gets up and slips back on his clothing. Fiona runs to the group, who is calling them inside. Tails stops for a second  
  
"I'm already beginning to like it here!" he says


End file.
